Deja Vu
by helfanzoefan
Summary: Niska returns, but this time he wants one of Serenity's crew to join him indefinitely. Forgot to mention, INT is interior and EXT is exterior. Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

DEJA VU  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings, 'ceptin' the ones I create are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX. No infringement is intended, this is done out of pure love and respect for the genius of Firefly. Please read and review.  
  
TEASER  
  
INT- SALOON  
  
MAL and ZOE enter the dimly lit saloon. There is a small crowd, no more than a dozen. MAL looks around and nods to a few of the men. The patrons of the establishment look up briefly from their drinks and playing cards. A few of the younger men keep an eye on them until they sit. MAL and ZOE take seats in a dark corner at the bar.  
  
ZOE: Funny place to sell medical stuffs, sir.  
  
MAL: Not a word.  
  
Zoe smirks. Mal shoots her a mockingly scolding look. The barkeep, a grungy looking older man walks up, he speaks to Mal, but looks at Zoe.  
  
BAR KEEP: What can I git 'cha?  
  
Mal looks at Zoe. She looks at him and doesn't say a word.  
  
MAL: Two ales.  
  
The Bar Keep sucks his teeth and walks away.  
  
MAL: Should've took Jayne.  
  
Zoe gives Mal a 'what the hell did you just say?' look.  
  
MAL: Look around.  
  
Zoe looks around the saloon. Several men quickly look down when she turns their way.  
  
MAL: No women.  
  
ZOE: That's just great.  
  
Two men come into the bar and talk with the bartender. One of the men, FRED, sets a large shotgun on the bar. The bartender points at Zoe and Mal.  
  
MAL: Here's our guy.  
  
Mal and Zoe leave their corner and walk to the men at the bar. Mal stops just short of reaching the men and turns to Zoe.  
  
MAL: Can you look less like a woman. less attractive?  
  
ZOE: I'll try to hide my breasts, sir.  
  
Zoe tries hard to suppress the smile that was creeping across her face, she zips up her jacket. Mal approaches the men and Zoe stands beside him.  
  
ROHNE: Captain Reynolds?  
  
ROHNE is a lot cleaner than the rest of the men in the saloon and better educated.  
  
MAL: Rohne?  
  
The men shake hands. The other guy with Rohne, FRED, stares at Zoe and blatantly undresses her with his eyes. Mal notices this violation and steps over to stand directly in front of Zoe. This breaks Fred's glare, he walks away.  
  
There's a moment of awkward silence until the barkeep walks up and puts two mugs on the bar.  
  
MAL: Zoe.  
  
Zoe steps over to the bar and reaches into her pocket and places some coins on the bar. The barkeep puts his hands on hers, Zoe retracts them sharply.  
  
BAR KEEP: They're on the house.  
  
Zoe looks back at Mal who has been observing the entire exchange. Mal shrugs.  
  
ROHNE: She yours?  
  
Mal is confused for a moment. Her turns back around to Rohne.  
  
MAL: Yea.uh no. She's my partner. business partner.  
  
Rohne looks over at Zoe who is leaning with her elbows on the bar. Mal clears his throat.  
  
ROHNE: May not be safe for her here.  
  
MAL: She can handle herself.  
  
ROHNE: Not any like her around here.  
  
MAL: I've been meaning to ask someone 'bout that. Where are all the women?  
  
ROHNE: This here's a newly terraformed planet. Alliance figured we'd work harder if they don't ship the women until after first harvest.  
  
MAL: Oh.  
  
ROHNE: Men are getting a might antsy though.  
  
Rohne pulls a slip of paper out of his jacket and hands it to Mal. He takes it and looks it over carefully. Fred, the other guy, returns from his stroll and slithers up behind Zoe who still leans on the bar. He puts his hands on either side of her and presses his body against her. Mal folds up the paper and puts it in his coat pocket.  
  
MAL: I think we can do business. Got one of my men waitin.  
  
FRED: Guay!  
  
Mal and Rohne turn around just in time to see Fred fall to the ground.  
  
MAL: Zo.!  
  
Before Mal can get out the "E", Zoe has a gun pointed at Fred's head and one at his crotch.  
  
MAL: Let's not.  
  
The bartender grabs the shot gun that Fred put on the counter and aims it at Zoe. Mal points his gun at the bartender. Two guys get out of their seats to get a closer look at the action. Zoe points one of her guns at them. The bar goes silent, each one waiting for the other to move.  
  
MAL: If everyone would just calm down and try not to molest Zoe, we can do business.  
  
Rohne nods and everyone returns to their previous positions. The bartender puts the shotgun back on the bar. Fred scurries out of Zoe's sight. Mal and Zoe cautiously put away their weapons.  
  
ROHNE: Antsy.  
  
Mal nods and starts to walk out of the saloon with Zoe at his side.  
  
MAL: You alright?  
  
ZOE: Shiny.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END TEASER 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE  
  
INT- SERENITY LOADING BAY  
  
The bay door of Serenity is wide open; inside large and small boxes litter the loading bay. SIMON and KAYLEE enter the loading bay carrying boxes of rations. Simon puts his load on a shelf. Kaylee puts her box on the floor and begins to take out cans. Simon runs over to help. They both reach for the same can and touch hands. They remain still and lock eyes for a moment until BOOK enters, breaking the spell. Book is closely followed by RIVER who is trying to remove books from the box he is carrying.  
  
SIMON: River don't.  
  
Book holds up his hands and motions to Simon to stop.  
  
BOOK: Idle hands produce an idle mind.  
  
Book hands River a few volumes and shows her where to put them. River complies happily.  
  
ZOE (Off Screen): All crew to bay.crew to bay please.  
  
MAL, JAYNE, and INARA come down the stairs one at a time.  
  
MAL: I'm not good at long speeches, so I'm going to give it to you short. You did good work on the last job despite the conditions.  
  
WASH and ZOE appear at the top of the stairs. MAL nods to her. ZOE smiles.  
  
MAL: So, we're going planet side on Corinth for a while and the day is yours.  
  
ZOE: Do we have to leave the ship?  
  
MAL: Yes. Plenty for everyone to do on Corinth.  
  
WASH: Maybe I should hail them and make sure they got their shipment of women already. Wouldn't want someone trying to touch my wife again.  
  
Zoe pokes Wash in the ribs, lovingly.  
  
ZOE: How long do we have sir?  
  
MAL: I figure 'bout six hours. Have fun.  
  
The crew disperses talking of their plans for the day.  
  
EXT- INNER PLANET- CITY STREET- DAY  
  
The entire crew walks together down a large city street. Inara, Mal, and Kaylee lead the group followed closely by Wash and Zoe. Book, Simon and River follow a few steps behind and Jayne brings up the rear.  
  
KAYLEE: Inara, can we go shopping?  
  
Kaylee begins to bounce like a kid in a candy store.  
  
INARA: Sure.  
  
Inara grabs Kaylee by the arm gently.  
  
JAYNE: Anybody want to get a drink?  
  
No one answers him or even acknowledges his question.  
  
BOOK: Are there any B&Ns on this planet?  
  
MAL: Yeah, this place is full of books. Some Academies too.  
  
Mal points toward the right in the direction of the bookstores.  
  
BOOK: Ah, food for the mind. Any takers?  
  
SIMON: I'll accompany you Shepard. A man cannot live on medical journals alone.  
  
Only Simon laughs at his lame joke. Kaylee stops abruptly, mesmerized by a store window.  
  
KAYLEE: Bobbles!  
  
She pulls Inara toward the left, in the direction some small shops.  
  
MAL: I guess this is where we split. I'll go with the girls.  
  
ZOE: We'll come too.  
  
WASH: No! (quietly) I thought we were going to find a nice six hour motel.  
  
ZOE: Later. Come husband.  
  
She walks toward the shop. Wash follows reluctantly. Mal directs his attention to Book and Simon.  
  
MAL: Meet us here when you're done. No doubt we'll still be here up to our elbows in bobbles.  
  
Book and Simon head off. River resists and reaches her hands out toward the shop.  
  
RIVER: Bobbles.  
  
SIMON: We will look at them later.  
  
River cooperates and begins to walk with Simon. She takes a few steps and turns back around.  
  
RIVER: Bye Zoe.  
  
She says it softly, but loud enough for Mal to hear. He looks behind him and then back at River and leaves. Everyone heads towards his or her destination leaving Jayne in the middle of the road.  
  
JAYNE: (yelling) I'll be in the pub.(trailing off) If anybody cares.  
  
Jayne, with Vera in tow, walks straight down the road kicking an occasional rock.  
  
INT- STORE - DAY  
  
Kaylee rushes about the store picking up crystal flowers, snow globes, and colored scarves.  
  
KAYLEE: Everything is so pretty.  
  
Mal, Zoe, and Wash are looking at an assortment of antique weapons. Inara comes out of a fitting room wearing a very revealing red dress. She turns around admiring herself in a mirror.  
  
KAYLEE: Wow!  
  
Mal turns around and almost drops the large sword he is wielding. His jaw drops.  
  
MAL: Huh.  
  
ZOE: Careful sir, don't want to catch any flies.  
  
She closes his mouth.  
  
WASH: (to Zoe) You should get you one of those.  
  
Mal looks at Zoe knowingly. She clears her throat and directs her attention back to the weapons. Inara turns around and notices the stares. She looks at Mal.  
  
INARA: (coyly) Doesn't leave enough to the imagination.  
  
She goes back into the dressing room.  
  
WASH: Ooh. I want this one.  
  
He takes a double-edged sword out of the sheath. Mal and Zoe jump back. Zoe carefully grabs and disarms her husband. Mal takes the sword and hands it to the sales clerk.  
  
ZOE: Thank you. I think this is a little more your speed.  
  
Zoe flicks her wrist and a small blade shoots from her sleeve. She hands it to Wash.  
  
WASH: If I were a smaller man I'd be insulted.  
  
ZOE: Aw, poor baby.  
  
Zoe gets close behind Wash and shows him how to swing the small knife. Mal laughs at Wash and starts to walk toward Kaylee and Inara who are looking at jewelry. Just as Mal walks in front of the shop's door, a loud explosion blows him across the room. The blast knocks Kaylee and Inara down on to the sofa. Zoe and Wash duck behind the sales counter with the clerk. As the smoke clears Mal lies motionless on a heap of clothes.  
  
INARA: Mal!  
  
Zoe cautiously moves from behind the counter and toward Mal. Inara gets up.  
  
ZOE: (to Inara) Stay there. Captain?  
  
Zoe carefully lifts him to a sitting position.  
  
KAYLEE: Maybe you shouldn't move him. 'Case he's hurt or some.  
  
ZOE: He's just knocked out. Wash come help me.  
  
Zoe looks around expecting to see her husband.  
  
ZOE: Wash!  
  
Wash pops up, looks around, and runs over to Zoe.  
  
WASH: I was comforting the clerk.  
  
Wash and Zoe lift Mal to the sofa where Inara and Kaylee sit. Inara instinctively cradles him.  
  
WASH: What the hell happened?  
  
ZOE: I don't know, but I gonna find out.  
  
Zoe walks toward the door and steps out cautiously. She quickly jumps back in the door with at least a half dozen guns in her face.  
  
WASH: (nervously) Zo?  
  
Zoe raises her hands up and continues to back into the store. Four men, all armed follow her. The leader, VANE, speaks with a Czech accent.  
  
ZOE: It's okay. Just stay calm.  
  
VANE: I think it's best to listen to your friend.  
  
Vane motions for Zoe to join the rest of the group by the sofa.  
  
VANE: Search the place.  
  
Two of the armed thugs, TIEN and SU, begin to search the store. Vane and the other thug keep their weapons aimed at the group.  
  
TIEN: Someone else is here!  
  
Tien stands by the counter with his gun pointed toward where the clerk hides.  
  
VANE: End him!  
  
Tien begins to unleash round after round into the counter. Kaylee screams, Inara gasps, Wash wrings his hands continuously, and Zoe glares.  
  
VANE: Enough!  
  
All noise abruptly ceases in the store. Su comes slowly out of a back room with his weapon at his side.  
  
SU: No one else is here sir.  
  
The gang of thugs re-groups and once again surrounds their captives on the sofa.  
  
VANE: Now, your weapons please.  
  
Tien walks over to Zoe. She removes the gun from her holster, the knife from her pocket, and the small blade hidden in the cuff of her sleeve. Su walks over to Mal and removes the gun from his holster. Su and Tien take the weapons and returns to Vane's side.  
  
VANE: Sit.  
  
Kaylee slides over and makes a space for Wash. Zoe sits on the arm of the sofa. Vane walks over and stands in front of Mal.  
  
VANE: You need to be awake for this.  
  
Vane takes a capsule from his pocket, cracks it, and throws the contents in Mal's face. Mal comes to immediately and wipes the burning liquid from his face.  
  
MAL: What the hell!  
  
Mal starts to get up. Inara and Kaylee attempt to restrain him. Vane whistles and Mal looks up to find about a half dozen guns cocked and pointed in his face. Mal quickly sits back.  
  
MAL: What's the problem?  
  
VANE: No problem. It seems as if one of your women has impressed my boss so much that he desires her company indefinitely.  
  
INARA: Who's your boss?  
  
Vane stands directly in front of Inara and points his gun at her.  
  
VANE: Now don't worry your pretty little head about that. 'Kay?  
  
MAL: Get that thing out of her face.  
  
Vane laughs.  
  
VANE: Enough of this.get her.  
  
Tien and Su walk toward the group with their weapons at their side. Mal positions himself half in front of Inara preparing to put up a fight. Tien and Su walk slowly past Inara, past Kaylee and stop in front of Zoe. They point their guns in her direction.  
  
TIEN: Up!  
  
Zoe starts to stand. Wash grabs her arm and tries to pull her back down.  
  
WASH: No! (to Tien) You can't take her!  
  
Mal jumps up and squares off with Su. MAL: Hell no!  
  
Tien grabs Zoe and pulls her to her feet. Wash hangs on desperately to his wife's hand.  
  
MAL: Get your hands off her.  
  
Mal speaks to Tien in a low grumble without taking his eyes off Su. Van fires a warning shot over Mal's head. The shot scares Inara, Kaylee, and Wash into submission. Wash reluctantly lets go of his wife. Mal and Zoe don't flinch. Vane walks over with his gun pointed at Zoe.  
  
VANE: Boss warned me about this. the men. One's the husband right? Hard to tell. 'Sup to you.  
  
Van points his gun at Mal and then at Wash. Zoe pulls her arm away from Tien and walks toward the door.  
  
WASH: Zoe!  
  
Wash tries to stand, but Kaylee holds him down. Zoe doesn't respond. When she reaches Mal she hesitates.  
  
MAL (half pleading in a hushed tone): Zoe.  
  
Zoe quickly glances at Mal with a pleading look in her eyes, a look that only Mal sees. With Vane and the others close behind, Zoe leaves the store.  
  
EXT.- CITY STREET  
  
Zoe walks down the dusty road with the group of thugs surrounding her. Vane cleverly conceals a small gun pointed at her side.  
  
INT- STORE  
  
Everyone remains in the same place still staring at the door. Mal is the first to move. He picks up a glass vase and slings it across the room. The sound of glass shattering breaks the trance everyone seems to be in.  
  
END ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two part 1

DEJA VU  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings, 'ceptin' the ones I create are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX. No infringement is intended, this is done out of pure love and respect for the genius of Firefly. Please read and review.  
  
A/N: Forgot to mention I am writing in a three act format with a prologue and an epilog. This next installment is only one third of the second act, it's kind of short.  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT- SERENITY COMMON AREA  
  
The remaining crew, except Jayne, sits around the table. Inara and Kaylee sit beside Wash and comfort him. Book sits with his Bible open and seems to be praying. Simon and River sit quietly holding hands. Mal, who is at the head of the table, gets up and knocks his chair to the floor. Everyone looks up at him startled. Mal paces.  
  
INARA: What are we going to do?  
  
KAYLEE: You got a plan doncha' captain?  
  
Mal starts to speak but he is interrupted by an agitated Jayne stomping his way into the room.  
  
JAYNE: What the hell happened! I went to the store like you told and it looked like it was hit by reavers. I waited for over a gorram hour for you to come back.  
  
Jayne looks around and for the first time notices everyone's expression.  
  
JAYNE: What?!  
  
No one looks at Jayne. Book stands up and approaches him.  
  
BOOK: Someone took Zoe.  
  
JAYNE: Ta mah duh hwan dan.  
  
All at once everyone starts speaking over the other.  
  
WASH: We got to go get her.  
  
SIMON: No one knows who took her.  
  
BOOK: Did anyone see their ship?  
  
KAYLEE: No.  
  
WASH: We gotta get her.  
  
Inara grabs his hand and squeezes it gently.  
  
INARA: We will.  
  
JAYNE: Not ruttin' likely. You don't even who did the taking. It's a lost cause.  
  
INARA: Jayne!  
  
In the midst of this chatter, Mal picks up his chair and sits in it. Mal slams down the glass in front of him. This quiets the group.  
  
MAL: It was Niska.  
  
Wash looks at Mal for the first time. He can barely utter a coherent word.  
  
WASH: Wha?  
  
INARA: How do you know that?  
  
MAL: The lead guy's accent and he said something 'bout Zoe impressing his boss. We got enemies a plenty, but none crazy enough to just take someone in broad daylight 'cept Niska.  
  
KAYLEE: You think he'll torture her too?  
  
Inara gives Kaylee a chastising look and begins to comfort Wash who has lapsed back into his silent sobs.  
  
INARA: I'm sure she's fine.  
  
River begins to ball herself up in her chair and rock back and forth.  
  
RIVER: Hands.hands.a thousand hands reaching, touching. me.  
  
Simon reaches out to his sister. She jumps out of the chair and huddles in a corner.  
  
RIVER: Don't touch me! Stop.hands.hands. Don't look at me!  
  
Simon kneels in front of River. Book comes over to help. Mal stares at the wall.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT- NISKA'S MANSION, HALLWAY  
  
Several black gloved hands push Zoe down a long white, sterile looking hallway. About a half dozen guards flank her on both sides. Zoe stops walking, maybe realizing where she is heading, and tries to run back the other way. Once again black gloved hands grab Zoe and half drag her through a door at the end of the hallway.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT- SERNITY'S COMMON AREA  
  
Simon and Kaylee escort River out of the common room. She still sputters seemingly nonsensical phrases.  
  
RIVER: Got to keep away. hands.hands, if you stay away from the hands you'll be okay.  
  
Wash heads to the bridge without looking back at the others. The remaining crew, Mal, Book, Jayne, and Inara regroup around the table. Mal picks up a glass and starts to heave it across the room. Inara grabs his wrist. Mal puts the glass down. No one speaks, they are too caught up in their own thoughts. Mal picks up the glass again and takes it to to sink. He turns around sharply and addresses the group.  
  
MAL: You know what, this whole situation has an all too familiar taste.  
  
BOOK: That is does, son.  
  
INARA: What do we do?  
  
JAYNE: That's easy. We just track Niska's skyplex like last time.  
  
Mal walks back to the group and stands next to Inara.  
  
MAL: Too easy. I think she's on his private planet, fourth moon of Tantalus.  
  
INARA: Why there?  
  
Mal looks back and makes sure the door to the bridge is closed.  
  
MAL: Word is Niska has a harem of sorts.  
  
Book sits down and clutches his Bible.  
  
BOOK: Dear God.  
  
Inara walks away from Mal and sits next to Book.  
  
MAL: He collects women for his personal enjoyment. Some he buys, most he just steals.  
  
INARA: I don't even want to think about what's going to happen to her.  
  
INTERCUT WITH:  
  
INT- NISKA'S MANSION - LARGE ROOM  
  
Two large men, eunuchs, open the door and Zoe is pushed into the room. The room very ornate with oversized furniture and pillows strewn about. One man yells at her to undress. Zoe stands in the middle of the room staring past the guards. Perhaps this scenario has a familiar taste to her too. The other eunuch approaches her from behind and hits the back with a long thin stick. The blow knocks Zoe to the floor. She doesn't move. 


	4. Act Two part 2

DEJA VU  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings, 'ceptin' the ones I create are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX. No infringement is intended, this is done out of pure love and respect for the genius of Firefly. Please read and review.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Tzegha, Brit, and Kaythryn for their reviews. Your comments were certainly appreciated.  
  
INT- SERENITY - INARA'S SHUTTLE  
  
Inara is on the cortex. Mal stands behind her tapping the back on her chair with his fingertips.  
  
INARA: Mal stop.  
  
Mal steps back from her chair and walks around to her side. Inara pushes the keyboard away and rubs her eyes.  
  
INARA: I can't find a fourth moon on Tantalus. They only list three.  
  
MAL: Must be uncharted. Get me the coordinates for the Tantalus system. From there we'll just have to go hunting.  
  
Inara slide back to the console and begins typing. Mal goes to the intercom system.  
  
MAL: Wash, I'm sending the coordinates for Tantalus now. Got none for Niska's place so when we get there we're winging it.  
  
Mal walks back to Inara and peers over her shoulder. She turns to him.  
  
INARA: It's done.  
  
Mal stares at the computer screen, he is experiencing a momentary loss of thought and action. Inara tries to grab his hand, but steps back out of her grasp and retreats from the shuttle with haste.  
  
INT- NISKA'S MANSION- LARGE SHOWER  
  
Zoe lies on the cold white floor of what appears to be a communal shower. She is unconscious and completely undressed. Hot water begins to shoot out of every spout in the room. The shock wakes Zoe. She tries to get up, but her head is not completely clear yet. Instead, she crawls to a corner and uses the wall to pull herself upright. Simultaneously the water turns off and the doors open. Zoe steels herself and prepares to fight, but the sudden rush of adrenaline proves to be too much for her fatigued body and she slumps back to the floor. Three women enter the shower carrying large soft towels and silk fabrics. Without speaking they help Zoe stand and begin to dry and wrap her body in the silk. She is too tired to resist. As soon as the women finish the doors open again and the two eunuchs approach them. The three women step to the side and the eunuchs grab Zoe. She struggles to free herself. One woman runs to her side.  
  
WOMAN # 1: Don't fight.  
  
EUNUCH #1: Shut up!  
  
He hits her with such force that she sails backwards and falls at the feet of the other two women. A third eunuch comes into the room with a large needle.  
  
EUNUCH #3: Dope's almost through.  
  
While the two eunuchs hold Zoe still, the third one injects her with the clear liquid in the needle. Zoe slumps in the arms of the men. They drag her out of the shower. The three women follow.  
  
INT- SERENITY - WASH AND ZOE'S BUNK  
  
Wash is standing in front of a small bureau. It is littered with Zoe's combs, brushes, small bottles, and various pieces of leather. He picks up several items and gently strokes them. The hatch opens. Wash doesn't realize it.  
  
MAL: Wash! You in here?  
  
Mal slowly descends the ladder. Wash, still oblivious to Mal's presence, picks up one of Zoe's hair clips. Mal walks up behind him.  
  
MAL: Be careful with that one.  
  
Wash rubs the back of the clip. Mal reaches around him and grabs the clip. Wash spins around, finally realizing he is not alone.  
  
WASH: What?  
  
MAL: This one has a thing.  
  
Mal presses the back of the clip and a small, but very sharp blade shoots out of the top of it.  
  
WASH: Oh.  
  
Mal recognizes what he has interrupted and cannot resist the urge to do the same. He puts the clip back on the bureau and picks up a small brown pouch. Mal smiles.  
  
MAL: I got her this.  
  
WASH: What is it, a bomb?  
  
MAL: Well, it is a bit. It holds plastic explosives.  
  
Wash snorts. Mal looks at the assortment of items on the bureau.  
  
MAL: I didn't know she kept all this.  
  
Mal spies a book sized metal box. He stops himself before his hand touches it.  
  
WASH: Did you need something?  
  
Mal's intrusion is beginning to annoy him, slightly.  
  
MAL: I wanted to see if you were, if we were on course.  
  
WASH: Yeah, the course is set. Should be there in a couple of hours.  
  
Mal stares at the metal box again.  
  
WASH: That it.  
  
MAL: That'll do. (slowly) I'll just leave.  
  
Mal turns and heads toward the ladder and out the hatch. Wash puts the items in their original place. He's memorized each position.  
  
INT- NISKA'S MANSION - WOMEN'S QUARTERS  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.- It is dark. Her eyes are closed. She tries to open them, but it is too bright. A figure moves close to her, blocking out the light. Zoe opens her eyes and finds pair of large brown eyes staring back. They belong to a caramel complexioned little girl about three. Zoe sits up and the girl runs out through a red curtain. She is in a small section of what she can tell is a much larger room. Her bed is several large pillows and a very soft and thin sheet. Zoe stands up and notices she still wears the silks the women dressed her in. She steps through the curtains and sees one of the women being lead to her by the little girl.  
  
WOMAN (MAY): Little Ja here tole me you woke. I'm May.  
  
Zoe studies the woman. Her skin is pale and beginning to show signs of age. Not much too her. Zoe walks forward past the woman and examines the room and tries to recall how she got there.  
  
MAY: Two other girls share this room with you, 'cluding the lead.  
  
ZOE: Lead?  
  
MAY: The lead girl. Niska's favorite. He also keeps the newest ones here too so she can school 'em.  
  
Zoe turns and tries to walk toward the door, but the silks make it difficult.  
  
MAY: I'll get you something decent to wear.  
  
ZOE: That's not necessary.  
  
MAY: It's my duty. 'Sides, he'll be wanting you tonight. You need to be right.  
  
Before Zoe can make any further protest May leaves. The little girl grabs Zoe's hand and leads her over to a large dresser and points to a doll. Zoe smiles and gives the girl the doll.  
  
ZOE: Ja.  
  
LITTLE GIRL (JAHA): Jaha.  
  
Zoe nods.  
  
ZOE: Jaha are there men outside the door?  
  
JAHA: Yes.  
  
ZOE: How many?  
  
Jaha looks toward the door and back at Zoe. She holds up her fingers and whispers.  
  
JAHA: Uno, dos, tres. Tres.  
  
ZOE: Three.  
  
Jaha nods and plops on the floor to play with her doll. Zoe starts toward the door again. She is stopped short of the door by the entrance of a very large eunuch, a different one. Zoe moves back toward Jaha who sits undisturbed on the floor. Yet another larger man follows the first large man. They stand on either side of the door, motionless. After a moment, a young woman enters the room. She has a caramel complexion and large brown eyes. Her hair is shoulder length and very straight. It is adorned with gold just like the rest of her body. As soon as she is through the door a third man appears blocking the doorway. Jaha looks up and runs toward the young woman.  
  
JAHA: Ma mi!  
  
The woman reaches down and takes the girl in her arms. She turns toward the door and nods. The three men leave.  
  
JAHA: Mujer! Mujer! [Woman, Woman]  
  
Jaha points toward Zoe. The woman puts her down.  
  
WOMAN (AYO): (whispers) Quiet!  
  
Ayo looks behind her. She walks toward Zoe with her hand extended. Zoe takes it willingly. As they clasp hands their gazes lock, each pair of eyes searching the other's face.  
  
AYO: You're Eritrean.  
  
ZOE: So are you.  
  
AYO: Addis Abba.  
  
ZOE: The same.  
  
AYO: My name's Ayo. I'm the lead.  
  
ZOE: I'm Zoe.  
  
Ayo smiles and removes her hand from Zoe's.  
  
AYO: You're known.  
  
ZOE: Suppose so.  
  
Before their conversation can begin, they are interrupted by May. She runs in carrying an armful of fabric. She sets her load down on the nearest chair.  
  
MAY: Niska wants her done.  
  
May motions in Zoe's direction.  
  
ZOE: What?  
  
May ignores Zoe and speaks directly to Ayo.  
  
MAY: He's already called.  
  
Ayo walks over to the wall and removes a strip of fabric to reveal an intercom system with many buttons. She presses one.  
  
AYO: Zhang, come and bring my white  
  
Ayo presses another button.  
  
AYO: Tell Mr. Niska that Ayo chooses tonight.  
  
Ayo replaces the fabric on the wall.  
  
MAY: He called her!  
  
Ayo walks to May and glares at her relentlessly.  
  
AYO: Have you forgotten the order of things here?  
  
May adverts Ayo's eyes.  
  
AYO: Leave.  
  
May leaves with her head still bowed. Ayo moves quickly, dropping her gold wrap on the nearest wardrobe.  
  
ZOE: What is going on?  
  
AYO: Niska wants you in his bed tonight.  
  
ZOE: I figured that much.  
  
Zoe walks to Ayo who is now sitting at a vanity removing her jewelry.  
  
AYO: You're not going.  
  
ZOE: Why not.  
  
Ayo looks at Zoe's reflection in the mirror.  
  
AYO: Because I am. 


	5. Act Two part 3

DEJA VU  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings, 'ceptin' the ones I create are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX. No infringement is intended, this is done out of pure love and respect for the genius of Firefly. Please read and review.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank those committed readers who continue to read and review each time I post a new chapter. I want to welcome new readers also. Happy reading! INT- SERENITY - CARGO BAY  
  
Mal is standing at the weapons locker loading his guns and checking the charges on the large load of explosives he is stuffing into a cloth bag. Jayne, Wash, Book, and Simon walk up behind him. Jayne begins to hand the men weapons from the locker. Mal turns around.  
  
MAL: What the guay!  
  
BOOK: We did this for you once. Thought we could return the favor by helping rescue Zoe.  
  
WASH: Mal, she's my wife. I have to be there when you.  
  
MAL: Not gonna happen. This is a covert mission. I'm taking the shuttle and going in alone. Dong ma?  
  
SIMON: Alone! That's suicide. With the rest of us, at least you have a chance.  
  
WASH: Yeah. A chance not to get yourself and Zoe killed. Mal I.  
  
JAYNE: You heard what the man said.  
  
Jayne starts taking the weapons from the men and putting them back in the locker. He takes Vera off his shoulder and begins to load her.  
  
MAL: Jayne, What are you doing?  
  
JAYNE: I didn't think you meant me.  
  
MAL: What do think alone means?  
  
Before Jayne can answer Mal slams the locker closed and walks away from the men loaded with his arsenal.  
  
INT- NISKA'S MANSION - WOMEN'S QUARTERS  
  
Zoe stands alone against the wall of the room she shares with Ayo. She is carefully trying to search the walls for any other hidden control panels without being discovered. At the other end of the room Ayo is surrounded by eight women. They flutter around her getting her ready. She is dressed in a short white beaded skirt and a thin strip of white silk barely covers her top. The women work furiously to attach what appears to be thick white feathers to her wrap. May comes back into the room with Jaha in tow. The little girl plops down at her mother's feet and plays with feathers that have dropped to the floor. May walks over and stands close to Zoe.  
  
MAY: You need to be careful with that one.  
  
Zoe turns around.  
  
ZOE: What one?  
  
May moves closer to Zoe.  
  
MAY: Ayo. She's not to be trusted.  
  
ZOE: Oh?  
  
MAY: She's done this type of thing before. Pretends like she's protecting the new girl. Gets their trust and turns on them.  
  
ZOE: Turn on them how?  
  
MAY: She spies for him.  
  
ZOE: Niska?  
  
May nods.  
  
MAY: She lets him know which ones lie, steal, plan to escape. Whatever she can use to her advantage. How do think she became lead so young?  
Zoe looks at Ayo who is now fully dressed, but still surrounded by the other women.  
  
ZOE: They seem to like her well enough.  
  
MAY: Know better than to cross her. She can be worse than him, if she sets her mind to it.  
  
Ayo looks over at Zoe and May. She dismisses the women. They all, except for May, leave promptly. Ayo walks over to them.  
  
AYO: You are dismissed.  
  
May bows slightly and leaves.  
  
ZOE: I didn't have a chance to thank you for.  
  
AYO: No need.  
  
Ayo sits on a nearby chair and begins to lace up her slippers.  
  
ZOE: I have a husband.  
  
Ayo stops what she is doing and gives her full attention to Zoe.  
  
AYO: I'm sorry. I can only protect you for two, maybe three nights. After then I cannot do any more. You'll have to go to him.  
  
ZOE: I can handle Niska.  
  
Zoe clinched fists betrays the soft smile on her face. Ayo rises and takes Zoe's hand.  
  
AYO: You must not resist.  
  
Zoe pulls her hand away and walks past Ayo. Ayo follows.  
  
AYO: You don't understand. If you try to deny him, he'll beat you. If you continue to resist the guards beat you. By the time he's finished you wont be worth anything, just a piece of flesh to him.  
  
Zoe faces Ayo.  
  
ZOE: Isn't that what you are now?  
  
Ayo looks down, shamed. Zoe realizes the harshness of her statement and steps closer to Ayo. Three eunuchs enter the room unannounced. They take their appropriate positions, two on either side of the door and one in the doorway. Ayo looks at the eunuchs and then to Jaha.  
  
AYO: Will you keep an eye on her?  
  
Zoe nods. Ayo walks to the door. The man in the doorway steps out of her way. The other two file in behind them. Zoe doesn't move until she is sure they have gone. She slowly moves to the door. Jaha jumps up and follows watching the curious behavior of the strange woman. Zoe walks through the door.  
  
INT- HALLWAY  
  
Zoe steps into the hallway cautiously. Two eunuchs to the right, three to the left, and an armed patrol circulating the halls. The two eunuchs to Zoe's right notice her and begin to walk her way. She quickly steps back in to the room.  
  
INT - WOMEN'S QUARTERS  
  
Zoe stands to the side of the doorway ready to jump the guards if they come into the room. Jaha walks up to Zoe.  
  
ZOE: Do you know a way out of here?  
  
Jaha nods and takes Zoe by the hand and leads her out of the door.  
  
INT - HALLWAY  
  
Zoe and Jaha start down the hall. Two of the eunuchs come around the corner and block their passage. Jaha steps out in front of Zoe and the men part and let them pass. Zoe and Jaha continue down various corridors. At each turn the mere presence of the little girl assures cooperation from all the guards. Zoe makes a mental note of their path and the location of each guard. They come to a large door. Zoe tries to push it, but it is locked. Jaha walks over to the wall and opens a small door. She presses a button.  
  
JAHA: Jaha Niska.  
  
The door buzzes and opens. Jaha leads a very stunned Zoe outside and into the garden.  
  
EXT- NISKA'S MANSION - GARDEN  
  
Rose bushes line the perimeter of the estate. Zoe scans the area fro a break in the foliage. Jaha picks up a small rock and throws it past the rose bushes. The electric barrier activates and disintegrates the stone. Jaha squeals in delight. Zoe walks over to Jaha and covers her ears.  
  
ZOE: Ta ma duh.  
  
INT- SERENTITY - SHUTTLE TWO  
  
Mal is sitting at the controls working on the ignition sequence. Inara comes in and sits in the co-pilot's chair. Mal sits back in his chair and turns towards Inara, waiting for her to speak.  
  
INARA: Still planning to go in alone?  
  
MAL: You have an objection too, huh?  
  
INARA: I just think you would fare better with the rest of us backing you up.  
  
MAL: Yes, 'cause there's nothing like making a big fuss and getting everyone killed.  
  
Inara starts to speak again, but Mal cuts her off.  
  
MAL: Since when did y'all become the master tacticians? I forgot, how many platoons did you lead in the war? That's right there was no whore brigade! Might want to look in to that though.  
  
Inara abruptly gets up and walks out. Mal stands up and starts to go after her, but decides against it and sits back down.  
  
INT - WOMEN'S QUARTERS - NEXT DAY  
  
Ayo walks into the room unescorted. She is now wearing a simple, but elegant blue dress. She drops a bundle of clothes on the nearest chair. Ayo walks over to her vanity table and begins to remove her jewelry and untie her hair. Zoe comes in the room carrying a small tray. Zoe is wearing green pants and a floor length coat to match.  
  
ZOE: Ni hao. They told me to bring this to you.  
  
Ayo doesn't turn around and her voice is clearly cold.  
  
AYO: Just put it there.  
  
She motions to a nearby table. Zoe puts the tray down. She stoops down next to Ayo so her face is visible in the vanity mirror. Ayo studies Zoe's face in the mirror.  
  
ZOE: Look, what I said last night, I didn't mean it the way it sounded.  
  
Zoe waits for a response.  
  
ZOE: You okay?  
  
Ayo turns around as Zoe stands back up. Ayo smiles.  
  
AYO: I see they found you something to wear.  
  
ZOE: May was quite obsessive about it.  
  
Ayo rolls her eyes at the thought of May being obsessive. She gets up slowly and walks over to the tray. She opens it and removes a small glass of juice. She takes a large pill from her pocket and painstakingly swallows it. Zoe observes her in silence.  
  
AYO: Will you go out to the garden with me?  
  
ZOE: Sure, Jaha took me there last night.  
  
Ayo smiles.  
  
AYO: Really? To throw stones at the fence no doubt.  
  
Ayo grabs a blue jacket from the chair and they leave.  
  
EXT - NISKA'S MANSION - GARDEN  
  
Ayo leads Zoe out into the rose garden. In the bright sun Zoe can now see how frail Ayo appears. Ayo walks over to a rose bush and picks a fat blossom. She sits on a bench facing the house, Zoe joins her. Ayo smells the rose.  
  
AYO: It really isn't that bad here. You just have to get used to way things work.  
  
ZOE: I don't intend to stay.  
  
AYO: Niska isn't that bad. If you just do as he asks life will be pretty easy for you. He's gentle and fair.  
  
Zoe laughs and once again speaks very harshly. She stands up and faces Ayo.  
  
ZOE: Do you even believe half of what you are saying? Gentle and fair! I've seen this man maim and kill people with pleasure. He tortured the two men I love most in the world then made me choose which one would live or die. All because we didn't finish a job we had already returned the money for. But if that's not enough, he steals women and forces them to become his whores! You call that gentle.  
  
Zoe walks away from Ayo in disgust. She tries very hard to regain control of her emotions. Ayo speaks in almost a whisper.  
  
AYO: This is all I know.  
  
Zoe turns around.  
  
ZOE: What?  
  
Ayo stands.  
  
AYO: This is it. Niska, this house, these women, this is my world. All I know is how to be Niska's, his whore. Let me tell you, I'm damn good at what I do. Not because I like it or because I love him. I do it because I have to. I live for my child to care for her and keep her alive. Do you know how many of these women would kill me and my child just to be the mother of Niska's heir? All of them.  
  
Ayo doesn't hold on to her emotions. Tears well up in eyes and threaten to spill down her cheeks at any moment. Zoe goes over to her and uses her arm to support the frail young woman.  
  
AYO: I've been here since I was fourteen. Niska bought me, treated me like his own child. Then one day he decided it was time to break me, to deliver me from my childhood. Now, he treats like his wife, better than his real wife. He cherishes me, trusts me and I hate him.  
  
Ayo's tears are not longer a threat. They flow gracefully down her cheeks and meet beneath her chin. Zoe gently moves a strand of Ayo's hair out of the path of her tears.  
  
AYO: I'm not his spy. I know May told you not to trust me, that I was like him.  
  
ZOE: But, you're not.  
  
AYO: How do you know?  
  
ZOE: You're Eritrean.  
  
AYO: I've been here so long, I don't think I know what that means anymore.  
  
Ayo allows Zoe to guide her back to the bench and sit her down. Ayo wipes her face with her hands. The two women sit together in silence.  
  
ZOE: If I can find a way out of here, will you come with me?  
  
AYO: How?  
  
Zoe smiles.  
  
ZOE: Serenity. My ship, a firefly. It don't look like much, but its fast and can get you to the other side of the 'verse, far away from Niska. The crew's like family and I have a feeling they are already on their way here. The captain, my husband, all of them will probably come in here guns blazing.  
  
AYO: They'd never even break atmo. An electric barrier surrounds the planet. It would turn them to dust.  
  
ZOE: Damn it. Is there anything we can use to get around it.  
  
AYO: Me.  
  
Zoe looks at her curiously.  
  
AYO: I know security codes, how to interrupt surveillance feeds and temporarily disable all electric fields.  
  
ZOE: That'll do it. Why haven't you tried.  
  
AYO: Never found someone crazy enough to take me off planet before.  
  
ZOE: Believe me, on my ship we got plenty of crazy.  
  
AYO: It would take some time to get it set up, maybe twenty-four hours. We would have to leave sometime after I come back from Niska.  
  
ZOE: That's fine. I'll need to get word to Serenity.  
  
AYO: I can get you into the comm. room.  
  
Ayo wipes her face again and walks toward the door. Zoe follows. 


	6. Act Two part 4

DEJA VU  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings, 'ceptin' the ones I create are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX. No infringement is intended, this is done out of pure love and respect for the genius of Firefly. Please read and review.  
  
A/N: I wanted to thank everyone again for your comments. I have loved all of the suggestions. Now I need to get to a point in the story where I can incorporate them. It's coming soon. Enjoy this in the meantime. -zoefan  
  
INT- WOMEN'S QUARTERS  
  
Zoe and Ayo enter the room. Ayo takes off her jacket and looks at her face in the mirror. The intercom buzzes. Ayo walks to the wall and removes a strip of fabric.  
  
AYO: I am here.  
  
NISKA (Off screen): Ayo dear, I'm having some special company. Dong ma?  
  
AYO: Yes sir, I understand.  
  
NISKA: Have someone bring the child to say "hi".  
  
AYO: Right away.  
  
NISKA: Vite! Vite!  
  
The transmission ends. Ayo pushes another button on the panel.  
  
AYO: May, dress Jaha and take her in to see Mr. Niska.  
  
Ayo conceals the intercom again and undresses quickly.  
  
AYO: I'm sorry. This is going to interrupt our plans a bit.  
  
ZOE: You service guests?  
  
Ayo slips a red satin dress over her head. Zoe helps lace up the back.  
  
AYO: Occasionally. Since he requested Jaha, he probably just wants to show us off, like dolls. But he will most likely keep me until morning.  
  
Ayo removes her blue slippers and slides on red satin shoes with impossibly high heels. Three eunuchs enter the room and take their usual positions. Ayo takes Zoe's hand.  
  
AYO: Please don't try anything until I return.  
  
ZOE: I will wait for you.  
  
Ayo leaves and the eunuchs follow.  
  
INT - NISKA'S MANSION - COMMUNICATION ROOM  
  
The room is very small, but packed with communication equipment. A young man sits at a console monitoring various blips and bleeps on the screen in front of him. His watch beeps signaling break time. He presses a button on the console, blacking out the screen. He turns off the light and leaves. Seconds later Ayo enters the room followed by Zoe. Ayo turns on the lights and monitor and sits before the machines. Zoe stands behind her.  
  
AYO: We need to hurry. He'll only be gone for ten minutes.  
  
Ayo pushes buttons on the console and reads the monitor.  
  
AYO: Security override. Ready for wave transmission on secure line.  
  
Ayo gets up and trades position with Zoe.  
  
ZOE: Let's see if anyone is home.  
  
The screen in front of them sparks to life.  
  
AYO: They're close enough to bring up on vid? Guess you were right.  
  
ZOE: Firefly Serenity, this is Zoe. Anybody home?  
  
The wavy lines on the monitor slowly dissolve into Wash's smiling face.  
  
ZOE: Bao be.  
  
Zoe smiles and touches her husband's image on the screen.  
  
WASH: Zoe? Is that really you? Where are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?  
  
AYO: Time's short.  
  
Zoe looks at Ayo.  
  
WASH: Someone's with you? Who? Are you in.  
  
ZOE: She's a friend. Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I've found a way to get you through the planet's barrier. In eight hours Niska is going to depart and that leaves about ten minutes to get a shuttle into atmo before the barrier closes again. We're going to manage a security blackout here soon so you don't have to worry about radar. Just pull up to the front door and I'll be waiting.  
  
WASH: You sure about this?  
  
ZOE: There's no other way.  
  
Several muffled voices can be heard in the hallway getting louder with each passing second.  
  
AYO: We've got to get out of here now!  
  
ZOE: Gotta go husband, see you soon.  
  
Before Wash can say anything more, Zoe cuts the transmission. Ayo quickly moves over to her and begins to sign off the computer. They both scramble to turn off the equipment and lights before making a mad dash for the door.  
  
INT - WOMEN'S QUARTERS  
  
Ayo and Zoe run into the room out of breath. They look around and find May, Jaha and several of the other women gathered together waiting for Ayo. May steps forward.  
  
MAY: Where have you two been?  
  
Ayo regains her composure.  
  
AYO: What makes you think you can question me?  
  
May steps back. One of the girls, Zhang, walks over to Ayo and speaks timidly.  
  
ZHANG: Mr. Niska called a line up.  
  
ZOE: A what?  
  
AYO: It's like an inspection. (to May) Wait, line up's not for another two weeks.  
  
MAY: He called it.  
  
Zoe touches Ayo lightly on the arm.  
  
ZOE: Ayo.  
  
AYO: Get ready for line up. I'll be along.  
  
All of the women leave the room. May takes Jaha. Ayo and Zoe remain.  
  
ZOE: You think he knows?  
  
AYO: No. He doesn't. I'm sure it's just a show for his guests.  
  
Ayo walks over to her vanity and pulls out one green and one red ribbon. She hands the green one to Zoe.  
  
AYO: Put this on your wrist.  
  
ZOE: What is it?  
  
AYO: It's your color.  
  
Zoe starts to tie the ribbon around her wrist.  
  
AYO: Niska uses colors to identify the women in line up. This shouldn't take too long. Won't interfere with our time frame. We.  
  
Ayo begins to tie the red ribbon around her wrist. A eunuch enters the room unbeknownst to Ayo.  
  
ZOE: Ayo.  
  
Ayo looks up and notices the man. She nods to Zoe and they leave with the eunuch close behind.  
  
INT - NISKA'S MANSION - GRAND BALLROOM  
  
The ballroom is very elegant. The floor is marble and the walls are accented in gold. There is a large spiral staircase in the back of the room. About two dozen women of all shapes, sizes, and colors line up along the walls. Ayo and Zoe enter with their eunuch. Ayo motions for Zoe to stand in the space beside Zhang. Jaha walks over to her mother and they take their position at the foot of the staircase. Without any fanfare, Niska descends the stairs followed by three men in military style uniforms. Zoe clenches her fists, but resists the urge to disarm the nearest guard and riddle the man with holes. Once he reaches the bottom of the staircase, Niska takes Ayo's arm and proceeds to walk across the room. He looks each woman over from head to toe, a smile shows his approval, a frown his displeasure. After two passes he stops in front of Zhang, May and Zoe. Zoe stares at him coldly.  
  
NISKA: (to eunuchs) Green.  
  
Niska turns around and starts to walk back to the stairs with Ayo. Zoe looks down at her wrist.  
  
ZOE: (to Zhang) What does that mean?  
  
ZHANG: You have to go to him tonight.  
  
ZOE: What? No!  
  
Zoe bolts out of line and toward Niska. Before she can reach him, two eunuchs are on her. She easily takes both of them out with a few punches and one well placed kick. Niska's guests are hurriedly escorted back up the stairs. The women scream as they are surrounded by eunuchs to discourage any other outbursts. Four more armed guards enter the ballroom and surround Zoe. She disarms one guard and holds his own weapon on him. Niska and Ayo stand together at the bottom of the staircase with their heads together. They are deep in conversation. They do not show the least bit of interest in the situation happening before them. Ayo looks up and takes a step toward the scene. The guards surrounding Zoe now have their weapons trained on her. They await Niska's signal to fire. One guard approaches Zoe from behind and hits her in the back with his weapon. She stumbles forward, but does not loose consciousness or grip of her weapon. The captive guard takes advantage of the situation and scrambles to safety.  
  
AYO: Enough!  
  
The women screaming, the guards yelling, all noise ceases in the room. Every eye is on Ayo. A dozen more armed guards quietly enter the room. Ayo motions to the guards to get Zoe. Surrounded by more than a dozen guards, Zoe surrenders her weapon. Two guards subdue her. Zoe doesn't speak. She just stares at Ayo in disbelief. Ayo's face shows no emotion. She looks over at May and Zhang.  
  
AYO: Prepare green.  
  
May nods and she is allowed to leave with Zhang and Jaha. Niska rejoins the scene wearing an evil grin. He stands beside Ayo. They are unfazed by Zoe's icy stare.  
  
NISKA: (to Ayo) Good girl.  
  
Niska leans forward and places a gently kiss on Ayo's forehead. Ayo accepts the praise with a smile. She looks up into Niska's eyes and lightly strokes his face.  
  
AYO: Take her away.  
  
Zoe is led out of the ballroom at gunpoint. Ayo gracefully takes Niska's arm and they ascend the staircase.  
  
END ACT TWO 


	7. Act Three

DEJA VU  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings, 'ceptin' the ones I create are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX. No infringement is intended, this is done out of pure love and respect for the genius of Firefly. Please read and review.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INT - SERENITY SHUTTLE II  
  
Mal is at the controls. He is intently scanning the various monitors and flashing lights. With much effort he sets the shuttle down on a rocky path awhile outside of the inhabited part of the planet. Mal walks over to a large bag and opens it. There are several dozen explosives packed in it. He closes the bag and opens the shuttle door.  
  
INT - NISKAS'S MANSION - TORTURE ROOM  
  
Zoe stands in the middle of the room. It is similar to the room where Mal and Wash were tortured. She, however, is not bound and blindfolded like her men. She can see everything. Her jacket is missing and her shirt is ripped to shreds. There is a bit of dried blood on the corner of her mouth and her side aches. The guards decided to have a little non-sexual fun with her before they were ordered to stop. Zoe climbs on a padded slab and lies down with much effort. She sees no harm in doing this because she has been there for hours without any human contact. The door opens. Zoe jumps off the table, but quickly regrets the swift movement and clutches the table for support. Ayo enters the room carrying a large bag. She runs over to Zoe seeing the pained look on her face. Ayo tries to help, but Zoe pushes her away. Ayo continues as if she does not sense Zoe's hostility toward her.  
  
AYO: The men who did that to you have been taken care of.  
  
Ayo takes clothes out of the bag and sits them on the table next to Zoe.  
  
ZOE: You kill 'em?  
  
Ayo looks shocked at the insinuation. She starts to lie, but decides against it.  
  
AYO: No-- not personally. Those are for you.  
  
Ayo pushes the clothes on the table toward Zoe. She does not touch them.  
  
ZOE: What are you playing at?  
  
AYO: Shenme (What)?  
  
ZOE: You and Niska. What kind of game is this?  
  
AYO: No game. It was a test.  
  
ZOE: Funny test. What for?  
  
Zoe slides the clothes closer to her and begins to examine them.  
  
AYO: To see if I favored you.  
  
Zoe looks at Ayo and raises an eyebrow.  
  
AYO: Niska somehow got the impression that we were lovers.  
  
Zoe shakes her head and rubs the space between her eyes.  
  
ZOE: May.  
  
AYO: I suspect so. That's why I couldn't interfere in the line up. Any word on you behalf would have confirmed his suspicion.  
  
ZOE: What now?  
  
Zoe begins to put on the new clothes.  
  
AYO: Niska has already left. The guards are busy trying to figure out what caused the security system failure, so we should be able to walk right out of here.  
  
Zoe eyes Ayo curiously.  
  
ZOE: That all?  
  
Ayo hesitates.  
  
AYO: Yes. we should hurry, your people will be here soon.  
  
Ayo starts to leave the room but Zoe does not budge. Ayo stops.  
  
AYO: You may not trust me, but believe this, I want off this world the same as you.  
  
ZOE: I believe you.  
  
Zoe finishes dressing and walks closer to Ayo.  
  
ZOE: I also believe there's more to this than you're letting on.  
  
They leave the room.  
  
INT - NISKA'S MANSION - HALLWAY  
  
Jaha is waiting for her mother. She is surrounded by several large bags.  
  
ZOE: All set, huh?  
  
AYO: That's what took me so long. I wanted to be ready to leave as soon as I retrieved you. Also, I sent a wave to some friends on Persephone. They're willing to take me in.  
  
Ayo picks up a small bag and hands it to Zoe.  
  
AYO: I think this belongs to you and yours.  
  
Zoe opens the bag and finds the weapons Niska's men took from her and Mal on Corinth. Ayo picks up the rest of the bags and grabs Jaha by the hand. Zoe puts on her holster and takes out Mal's gun.  
  
AYO: Vamanos. This way.  
  
Ayo pulls Jaha down a side corridor. Zoe hesitates. Something isn't quite right, but she can't put a finger on it yet. Zoe runs to catch up with the mother and daughter who are now making their way to a large door. Zoe looks around. There is not a guard in sight. The eunuchs are also absent from their continuous patrols. Zoe approaches the door cautiously. Ayo and Jaha stand back and watch. Zoe pulls out Mal's revolver and pushes open the door. She scans their path before allowing Ayo and Jaha to exit.  
  
EXT - NISKA'S MANSION - ROSE GARDEN  
  
It is starting to get dark outside and the garden lights are not lit. Mal approaches the entrance to the rose garden carefully. He picks up a large stone and throws it in the direction of the gate. The electronic field does not activate so Mal walks into the garden and heads toward the entrance to the mansion. Voices can be heard on the other side of the door. Mal ducks into the nearest bunch of shrubs. The door opens and Ayo and Jaha walk out into the garden. Zoe follows with Mal's gun ready. They make their way to the garden's exit. Before they can make their escape Zoe hears a rustling in the bushes near the door. She motions for Ayo and Jaha to stay behind and she walks toward the sound. Mal jumps out of the bushes and tackles Zoe to the ground. Zoe looses grip of the gun and it goes flying into the grass. Ayo runs into the grass and searches for the gun. Mal pushes Zoe out of the way and scrambles in the direction of Ayo. Just as he reaches her, Ayo retrieves the gun and points it at Mal.  
  
MAL: Hey now little girl. You shouldn't go pointing guns at..is that my gun?!  
  
Zoe sits up.  
  
ZOE: Mal!  
  
MAL: Zoe?!  
  
Mal spins around and is shocked when he realizes that was Zoe he was wrestling with before. When his back is turned Ayo sticks the barrel on the gun in the back of Mal's head. Mal disarms Ayo with ease, puts the gun in his holster, and runs over to where Zoe is laying on the ground. Mal attempts to lift her up, but Zoe slaps his hands away. Zoe lifts herself off the ground causing a great deal of pain.  
  
MAL: Are you okay? Did I, do that?  
  
Zoe puts her arms around her midsection.  
  
ZOE: Wo hen-hao (I am fine). You didn't do it, but that little tussle didn't help.  
  
Mal kneels in front of her, moves her hands, and begins to probe her injured ribs with gentle fingers. He touches a particularly tender spot. Zoe hisses and pushes him away. Mal steps back. Zoe looks around and him and sees Ayo and Jaha huddled together on one of the benches. She walks toward them.  
  
ZOE: It's okay. This is the man I was telling you about, well one of them.  
  
Zoe brushes a bit of hair out of Jaha's face. She motions for Mal to join them.  
  
ZOE: This is Malcolm Reynolds, captain of Serenity and he is going to get us out of here. (to Mal) They're going with us.  
  
MAL: Are they now?  
  
ZOE: Yes, and we better hurry before we are missed.  
  
Zoe grimaces as she picks up on of the bags. Mal notices, but he knows her well enough not to help. He grabs the rest of the bags.  
  
MAL: (to Zoe) Shuttle's not too far out. How long till sunset on this moon?  
  
Ayo speaks timidly avoiding direct eye contact with Mal.  
  
AYO: We have just under an hour.  
  
MAL: Then we best hurry.  
  
Mal takes point and picks up the pace, but occasionally glances back to make sure Zoe doesn't fall too far behind.  
  
INT - SERENITY - CATWALKS  
  
Wash, Inara, Book, Simon, and Kaylee are standing along the catwalk that leads to the shuttle docking area. The shuttle has already docked, but the doors have not opened yet. They wait in silence. Jayne comes running up the stairs just as the shuttle doors begin to open. Zoe is the first to emerge from the shuttle. Wash rushes to her.  
  
WASH: Lambie toes!  
  
ZOE: Sweet cakes.  
  
Wash tries to wrap his arms around her, but Zoe prevents him from hugging her.  
  
WASH: What's wrong? Are you hurt? You're hurt!  
  
Wash is beginning to get alarmed. Simon steps away from the rest of the crew who have remained silent in the background waiting for their chance to welcome Zoe home. Simon walks over to Zoe, he is also concerned.  
  
SIMON: Are you hurt badly?  
  
ZOE: I'm fine, really.  
  
Zoe puts her hand to her side. Wash takes Zoe's arm and removes it from her side. He tries to touch her.  
  
ZOE: Don't.  
  
Zoe side steps out of his reach. Simon looks behind him at Book and Jayne.  
  
BOOK: Jayne and I will get the stretcher.  
  
Book taps Jayne on the shoulder and they head down the stairs and toward the infirmary.  
  
ZOE: That's really not necessary.  
  
KAYLEE: (to Simon) Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
SIMON: Would you mind looking in on River. She's been too quiet.  
  
KAYLEE: Sure.  
  
Jayne and Book quickly return with the stretcher. They bring it over to Simon. He and Wash attempt to get Zoe to lie down on the stretcher.  
  
ZOE: Problem's not with my legs Doc.  
  
Everyone is too engrossed in helping Zoe to notice Mal emerge from the shuttle with Ayo and Jaha. Everyone, except Inara.  
  
INARA: We have guests?  
  
The crew turns around and finds the captain loaded down with bags and helping two strangers off the shuttle.  
  
MAL: They're with Zoe.  
  
Everyone directs their attention back to Zoe. Ayo picks up Jaha and stands close to Zoe. Zoe puts her hand on Ayo's shoulder.  
  
ZOE: This is Ayo and the little one's Jaha.  
  
JAYNE: Great more strays. (to Mal) you gon' make them crew too?  
  
Mal smirks.  
  
ZOE: We're just getting them away from Niska.  
  
Book steps forward with an outreached hand.  
  
BOOK: Nice to meet you. I'm Shepard Book.  
  
Ayo looks at him, nods, and then quickly looks down at her hands.  
  
JAHA: Hola abuelo (Hello grandpa).  
  
Book chuckles. Zoe smiles. Everyone else is completely lost. Mal walks up and stands facing Zoe, he is still overloaded with bags.  
  
MAL: Where do we put them?  
  
ZOE: In the passenger cell closest to the facilities.  
  
Mal nods.  
  
ZOE: I'll take them.  
  
WASH: No. You're taking yourself to the infirmary.  
  
MAL: Doc?  
  
The crew speaks over each other.  
  
SIMON: She possibly has several broken ribs, but I'll need to examine her properly.  
  
MAL: Fine, take her to the infirmary.  
  
KAYLEE: I can show them to their room.  
  
MAL: Need you in the engine room. Getting out of here fast would be better than slow.  
  
BOOK: I can escort them.  
  
Ayo touches Zoe on the arm.  
  
ZOE: I should really be the one-  
  
MAL: No.  
  
Jayne leers at Ayo.  
  
JAYNE: Hell, I'll show them.  
  
MAL AND ZOE: No!  
  
Kaylee smacks Jayne on the arm. Inara walks over to Mal.  
  
INARA: I can accompany them. If it's okay with you.  
  
She looks to Zoe. Zoe nods.  
  
MAL: Great, that's settled. Now let's make wake.  
  
Everyone starts off in their predetermined destinations. Wash starts to leave with Simon, Zoe, and Book.  
  
MAL: Wash!  
  
WASH: What!  
  
MAL: You're an important part of my whole fast getaway plan. Maybe you forgot?  
  
WASH: Right.  
  
Wash gives Zoe a gentle kiss and then follows Mal up to the bridge.  
  
INT - INFIRMARY  
  
Simon and Zoe are in the infirmary. Zoe wears her own pants now and a black sports bra. She sits on one of the exam tables. Simon is wrapping her abdomen with a thick elastic material. Zoe is not enjoying this very much, but tries not to let the pain show.  
  
SIMON: Try not to move around much.  
  
ZOE: I don't think I can if I tried.  
  
Zoe scoots to the end of the table and attempts to get off of the table.  
  
SIMON: Maybe you should just rest here for a while.  
  
ZOE: I think I'll be more comfortable in my own bunk.  
  
Zoe reaches for her shirt on a nearby chair. This elicits an audible wince from the stoic soldier. Simon gently guides her back down on the table and helps her to lay down.  
  
SIMON: Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with the people on this ship-  
  
Inara comes into the infirmary and knocks lightly on the door unknowingly breaking up an impending argument. Simon, realizing an argument with Zoe is futile and somewhat dangerous, walks over to Inara.  
  
INARA: Is it alright to visit?  
  
Simon looks over at Zoe who is trying with much effort to sit back up.  
  
SIMON: It's fine, but make sure she stays put.  
  
INARA: I will.  
  
SIMON: Good luck. Dealing with her is like dealing the captain sometimes.  
  
Inara gives Simon a not so genuine smile. Simon speaks to both Zoe and Inara.  
  
SIMON: I'm going to check on Kaylee and River.  
  
He pats Inara on the shoulder before leaving. Inara waits until Simon is out of sight to walk over to Zoe.  
  
INARA: You doing better?  
  
ZOE: Fine.  
  
Zoe manages to sit herself up and swing her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
INARA: I'm surprised Wash and Mal aren't down here hovering over you.  
  
ZOE: They're too busy making sure Niska's people aren't following. But they have been wearing the intercom out calling Simon to check on me every few minutes. So much so that Simon turned it off.  
  
Zoe slides off the table slowly, walks over to a chair, and grabs her shirt. While her back is turned Inara takes a small metallic pack out of her robe. When Zoe turns back around Inara holds it out to her.  
  
INARA: I've found that we are very much alike in some ways. You wouldn't want the others to know, or worry, or try something stupid for the sake of revenge. It's a standard Companion immunization packet. The instructions are pretty much explanatory and it will take care of you medically-  
  
ZOE: It's not necessary.  
  
Zoe and Inara share a look, possibly Zoe allowing herself to be "read" by the companion.  
  
ZOE: Wo hen-hao (I am fine).  
  
Inara smiles, she is satisfied. After a beat Inara speaks.  
  
INARA: I like your friend, Ayo and her daughter is absolutely adorable.  
  
Zoe puts on her shirt.  
  
ZOE: Ayo's a sweet girl. I'm glad we are getting her away from Niska. I should probably go see if they are settled.  
  
INARA: I'll accompany you.  
  
Inara takes Zoe by the arm and they leave the infirmary.  
  
INT - SERENITY BRIDGE  
  
Mal and Wash are on the bridge. Mal is checking behind Wash, approving the course he's set for Persephone. Meanwhile, Wash is engrossed in an intense fight with T-Rex and Stegosaurus on the console.  
  
WASH (T-REX): Ha ha. I have your wife and I mock you. Ha ha.  
  
WASH (STEGOSAURUS): I will get her back you fiend if it's the last thing I do.  
  
The dinosaurs fight with Wash making the sound effects. The stegosaurus wins and dances on the lifeless body of t-rex.  
  
WASH (STEGOSAURUS): I do the dance of victory on your grave!  
  
Wash places another dino on the console. It is a pterodactyl.  
  
WASH (PTERODACTYL): Husband!  
  
WASH (STEGOSAURS): Wife!  
  
The dinos run in slow motion toward each other. They begin to make out furiously.  
  
MAL: Course looks good. We have enough fuel-  
  
Mal turns around. Needless to say he finds the whole dinosaur makeout session very disturbing.  
  
MAL: Wash-  
  
Jayne enters the bridge.  
  
JAYNE: So where we going?  
  
Mal shakes his head trying to forget the image of the dinosaurs.  
  
MAL: Persephone. Hopefully we can get there completely out of the range of any radars.  
  
Wash puts down the dinosaurs.  
  
WASH: Tell me. Why are we going to a heavily populated planet where we are well known, and with two additional "fugees" aboard.  
  
MAL: Zoe said the girl has friends there. They are going to take her in.  
  
Jayne comes further into the room and stands in front of Mal and Wash.  
  
JAYNE: What's with those two?  
  
Mal and Wash look at each other. They're lost.  
  
JAYNE: Zoe and Ayo. It ain't like Zoe to go round making friends easy. You think they had something going? You know.  
  
Jayne leers.  
  
WASH: Jayne! No--  
  
Wash looks at Mal for help.  
  
MAL: She helped Zoe out. She was the lead girl in the harem, had influence with Niska-  
  
JAYNE: You mean she was a whore?  
  
MAL: Well, yes--for the lack of another word that you would be able to understand.  
  
JAYNE: Oh. I'm going to my bunk.  
  
Jayne leaves the bridge rather quickly. Wash returns to his dinosaur soap opera scene.  
  
WASH (PTERODACTYL): I want you to tear all my scales off.  
  
WASH (STEOGOSARUS): Will do!  
  
The dinos start to make out again. Mal watches in disbelief.  
  
MAL: Wash.  
  
Wash doesn't look up.  
  
WASH: What Mal.  
  
MAL: Why don't you go look in on your wife and get some sleep.  
  
Wash looks up at Mal and puts down the dinosaurs.  
  
WASH: Yeah yeah!  
  
He smacks Mal on the back and leaves the bridge with a smile. Mal sits in the pilot's chair. He picks up the pterodactyl, shakes his head, and smiles.  
  
INT-POLICE INTERROGATION ROOM  
  
The room is small, about the size of two jail cells put together. The place is clean unlike the rest of the Alliance detainment camp. Zoe stands in the middle of the floor. She is wearing a plain brown prison uniform. The room is full of about twelve Alliance policemen. They surround Zoe. The three officers with the highest rank sit at a long table directly in front of Zoe. One of the officers gets up from the table and walks over to Zoe. She remains still with her eyes forward, not moving. The officer looks at Zoe, but addresses the other men.  
  
OFFICER #1: I don't think this lady Browncoat takes us seriously. I think we should show her what we're made of.  
  
The men begin to hoot and holler and shout vulgar insults at Zoe. She doesn't move. The officer moves in close to her, very much invading her personal space. He speaks in a whisper.  
  
OFFICER #1: You know we can do this by force, but I have found that it is more pleasurable for everyone if you comply. Strip.  
  
ZOE: Not likely.  
  
A young eager policeman leaps from his position in a far corner and approaches the officer.  
  
POLICEMAN #1: Let me do it for you boss.  
  
The officer waves him away.  
  
OFFICER #1: I think I might know what will persuade her.  
  
Zoe hears the doors open behind her, but she does not look. The men begin to scream and cheer. Zoe can hear three men approach. She does not move her eyes until something is thrown down at her feet. A voice tells her not to look, but she cannot resist. For the first time since they'd been ordered to surrender, her face betrays her emotion. She's tough, but not as hard as she'll learn to be in the years to come. At her feet she finds a beaten and bloody Mal begging her not to look. The officer walks over to Mal and kicks him in the face. Mal now lies on his back facing Zoe. The officer speaks to Zoe.  
  
OFFICER: Strip.  
  
Zoe cannot remove her eyes from Mal's pitiful form. She is visibly shaken, but she still does not comply. The officer takes out his service revolver and points it at Mal's head. Mal stammers.  
  
MAL: Don't look Zoe. Just don't look.  
  
Zoe once again looks straight ahead out into nothing. Slowly she begins to unbutton her shirt. There is nothing underneath. The men around her begin to cheer and argue over who's going first. She wants to close her eyes, but that would only give them an added advantage over her and they already have too many. Zoe unties the strap around her waist, which allows her pants to fall effortlessly to the floor. She has the urge to find Mal's eyes again, possibly to gain an ounce of strength from them. Two policemen have Mal propped up now. They force him to watch. Zoe sees something in Mal's eyes that she's never seen before. She can't read him. She's too caught up in him. Zoe fails to sense the two men who jump her from behind. They each take one of her arms and hold her so she cannot move. In a flash all of the men are on her. She can hear a voice that she doesn't even recognize as her own screaming and calling Mal's name. She can hear Mal screaming her name and cursing the officers. Suddenly Zoe can no longer hear her own voice above the voices of the men grunting and cheering. The officer walks away from the mob, stuffing himself back into his pants. He speaks, mostly to himself.  
  
OFFICER #1: (laughing) It's like killing two birds with one stone, like they say. Ah, the spoils of war.  
  
Zoe's body is now numb, numb to the hands and other body parts invading her inside and out. When she is able to feel again all she can feel is the cold floor beneath. She cannot see Mal anymore, but she can hear him breathe. Only, he sounds too close, closer than he was before.  
  
INT - SERENITY - WASH AND ZOE'S BUNK  
  
Zoe and Wash are asleep in their bed. Zoe wakes up and looks around. Wash is breathing softly in her ear. She tries to move, but Wash's hand grips her hip. Without waking him, she wiggles out of his grasp and gets out of bed. Ignoring the pain her broken ribs are causing, Zoe wraps herself in a blanket and climbs up the ladder and out of her bunk.  
  
END OF ACT THREE 


	8. Act Four

ACT FOUR  
  
INT – SERENITY – BRIDGE  
  
Mal sits in the pilot's chair. He stares into the black absently. Zoe walks up and remains in the doorway. She is still wrapped in a rough gray blanket. Mal, sensing her presence, turns around. He stands and starts to speak, but he stops when he realizes something is wrong. They walk toward each other.  
  
INTERCUT WITH:  
  
INT – SERENITY – PASSENGER DORMS  
  
Ayo exits the shower area in a long white silk robe. Jaha follows in a small terry cloth robe. They walk toward their room. Ayo hears footsteps behind them. She turns around and pushes the child behind her. Jayne emerges from the shadows. He is unusually clean and holds a small cloth sack in his hand. Ayo opens the door and allows Jaha to enter. She closes the door and faces Jayne again.  
  
AYO: Do you need something?  
  
Jayne steps forward. Ayo presses her back against the wall.  
  
JAYNE: I ain't got much, but I think its enough for a little time.  
  
AYO: I don't understand.  
  
He steps closer.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT – SERENITY – BRIDGE  
  
Mal and Zoe stand close, facing each other in the middle of the bridge. Her face and hair still glisten with sweat. Mal brushes the hair out of her face. He understands. He knows exactly which memory she has relived and it is not the first time.  
  
MAL: Your hair was wet. It was stupid but I just kept thinking about how cold you must be. I just wanted to grab you, stop you from shivering.  
  
He steps closer to her. She looks up at him. Her eyes are full. Mal cautiously puts his arms around Zoe. She leans her forehead lightly on his shoulder.  
  
MAL (CON'T): Zoe, I—  
  
Zoe pushes Mal away and glances over to the door. He walks to the door and locks it. She removes the blanket from around her shoulders. She still wears the sport bra and bandages around her ribs. Mal walks back to her and touches the bandages. Her hand covers his. Her eyes meet his and their lips soon follow. No one in particular initiates the kiss, equal involvement. They are not at all awkward. Their kisses and touches are very familiar, well rehearsed. Mal rubs her cheek as he draws her closer and deepens the kiss.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT- SERENITY – PASSENGER DORMS  
  
Jayne tries to gently touch Ayo on the shoulder, but with his girth it comes across as more of a push. She removes his hand and tries to go inside her room.  
  
JAYNE: Now don't be like that. I was gon pay you up front.  
  
Jayne grabs her shoulder and turns her back around. Ayo reaches in her pocket and pulls out a palm sized tazer and conceals it in her hand. Jayne steps closer to Ayo. She has her back pressed against the door to her room. Jayne leans in for a kiss, but stops short of her lips. He slowly falls to the floor clutching his groin. The bag of coins he holds spills all over the floor. Ayo stands frozen in the doorway tazer in hand. Jayne writhes on the floor coughing, spitting, and cursing.  
  
JAYNE: Gorram whore! Whatcha do that for!  
  
Book comes running out of his room and toward the commotion.  
  
BOOK: What's going on?  
  
Book sees Jayne lying on the floor and runs over to him.  
  
BOOK: What happened?  
  
JAYNE: Gorram whore!  
  
Book looks in Ayo's direction. She is still standing in her doorway. Book gets up and walks toward her. She sees him coming and quickly opens her door and locks herself in her room. Simon runs down the hall from the direction of the infirmary. He kneels by Jayne and begins to assess his injuries. Book knocks on Ayo's door.  
  
SIMON: Where are you hurt?  
  
JAYNE: (almost in tears) She zapped my John Thomas.  
  
Book notices the money scattered on the floor. He gives Jayne a disapproving look.  
  
BOOK: What exactly happened here?  
  
JAYNE: I was talking to her and she snapped and zapped me.  
  
BOOK: Maybe I should call the captain.  
  
Simon nods in agreement. Book takes off toward the infirmary.  
  
SIMON: Can you stand?  
  
JAYNE: (whimpering) I can't move my legs doc. You can fix that can't you?  
  
Simon takes an ink pen sized thing out of his pocket. He uncaps it to reveal a needle point. He sticks it in Jayne's leg. Jayne howls and jumps to his feet He cowers in a corner still clutching himself.  
  
SIMON: All fixed.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT- SERENITY – BRIDGE  
  
Mal and Zoe are standing in front of the console staring out at the black. He stands behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. His fingertips are slowly working their way down the front of her pants. She sighs.  
  
ZOE: Mal.  
  
He moves his mouth teasingly close to her ear.  
  
MAL: You want me to stop?  
  
He kisses her ear and makes a small trail of kisses down the side of her neck. This elicits a barely audible noise from Zoe. The intercom buzzes.  
  
BOOK (O.S.): Captain?  
  
Mal extracts himself from Zoe and goes over to the intercom. He pushes a button.  
  
MAL: Preacher what in nine hells are you doing up at this time of night?  
  
BOOK: I believe we have a situation in the passenger cell.  
  
Zoe walks over to Mal.  
  
MAL: What?  
  
BOOK: Well it seems that Jayne was speaking with Ayo and—  
  
MAL: Tamade! Hwo dan! I'll be right there.  
  
Mal ends the transmission.  
  
MAL: One day with things smooth. Is that too much to ask?  
  
ZOE: Apparently.  
  
He removes his shirt and hands it Zoe who immediately puts it on. They leave the bridge in a hurry.  
  
INT – SERENITY- PASSENGER DORMS  
  
Book comes running back down the hall. Jayne sits in a chair across from Ayo's room.  
  
BOOK: Captain's on his way.  
  
Book goes over to Ayo's door.  
  
BOOK: It's Shepard Book. Can you open the door?  
  
She does not answer. Mal and Zoe can be heard coming down the metal stairs and running toward them. Mal stops in front of Simon and Jayne. Zoe continues on to Ayo's room.  
  
MAL: What the hell happened?  
  
Simon shrugs. Zoe looks at Book.  
  
BOOK: She locked herself in.  
  
Zoe knocks on the door.  
  
ZOE: It's Zoe mei mei.  
  
The door unlocks. Ayo opens the door and lets Zoe in. Mal stands in front of Jayne with his arms crossed. He kicks the chair.  
  
JAYNE: What Mal?  
  
MAL: What the hell happened!  
  
JAYNE: You said she was a whore!  
  
Book looks at the captain in shock. Mal shakes his head in disgust.  
  
MAL: That's not what I said. Well it was, but it wasn't what I meant.  
  
Mal looks at Simon and Book.  
  
MAL: Is it my fault he didn't understand?  
  
Simon and Book look away.  
  
MAL: Hell, I didn't make him stupid.  
  
BOOK: What did you do son?  
  
JAYNE: Hey I didn't do nothing wrong Preacher. She seemed like she was all for it. She even sent the kid into the room while we talked.  
  
SIMON: Wait a minute. You propositioned her for sex in front of her child?  
  
JAYNE: Yeah.  
  
Collective groan.  
  
JAYNE: What?  
  
MAL: Hwo dan [Jerk]. You don't go asking a woman for a la—-  
  
Before Mal can finish a Zoe-shaped blur pushes past him. Simon, Book, and Mal stare in shock as Zoe sends Jayne flying to the floor with an elbow and fist to the face. He lands at Simon's feet. Simon scrambles away from the violence very nearly avoiding the flying fists of Zoe.  
  
MAL: Zoe!  
  
Zoe gets off Jayne and walks toward the stairs without looking back at anyone. Mal follows her. Jayne sits up holding his face.  
  
JAYNE: What was that for!  
  
Simon and Book turn and walk to their rooms without saying a word. 


End file.
